1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal communication systems, and more particularly, to the use of mobile stations for retrieving local address information.
2. Description of Related Art
A classic problem with mobile subscribers traveling in unfamiliar areas arises from the subscriber needing to find a particular business or facility within the unfamiliar area. For example, if one is traveling from California to New York and are located in the middle of Kansas and wish to have dinner or purchase gas, the subscriber does not know where these services may exist.
Presently, existing systems for providing address type information, include global positioning systems (GPS) which provide a user with their position and the location of preprogrammed sites in relation to the user's position. While this type of system can be very useful, it is very expensive. Furthermore, sites which have not been preprogrammed into the user's GPS unit are not available to the user. Thus, a system operating through the mobile station of a cellular telephone system would provide valuable information to a mobile subscriber.